Unexpected
by lovelylyn
Summary: A Chuck/Vanessa fic. After tragedy occurs, Chuck finds comfort in someone he didn't expect, which may end up leading to something more than he bargained for.
1. A Small Thank You

**_Unexpected._**

**A/N: **Chuck/Vanessa fic. After tragedy occurs, Chuck finds comfort in someone he didn't expect.

**Chapter 1: A Small Thank You**

At the moment, the last thing Chuck Bass wanted was to be able to be found. Just a month and a half ago, he had heard the news about his father, and frankly, he was tired of being asked if he would be okay. He was tired of being watched by Blair, Nate, and Serena as if he was going to snap again. Undoubtedly, the first few days were excruciating. He HAD snapped, and he didn't have a problem admitting that. He had done and said things in his time of anger and despair that he would regret, but everyone understood all the same, and didn't hold it against him, which he appreciated. However, Chuck had gone through his stages of grief and depression. He had accepted the fact that his father was no longer in his life, but with his mother in a better place(hopefully). Of course, the pain would always be there, but having people constantly asking him if he was well or if he needed anything was annoying. Naturally, Chuck decided to go to the last place people would look for him or bother him. A dingy, old, bookstore in Brooklyn. That is where Chuck was now, reading, and idly watching people pass by through the windows. Blair had called him three times, Nate twice and Serena once. He chose to ignore their calls and put his phone on silent. Though he knew his friends meant well, Chuck just wanted to be alone. As Chuck continued reading, he heard the bell above the door sound as someone entered. He looked up from his table in the corner to see Vanessa walk towards the front counter and speak to the owner. She hadn't seen him sitting by the window but as she finished conversing with the bookstore owner and turned around to leave, she spotted him. "Chuck?" she asked and walked over to him. Chuck closed his book and set it aside with a small smile. "Stalking me now?" he asked her. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, in this old bookstore? You do realize you're in Brooklyn, right?" Chuck smirked. "I wanted to be a commoner for a day. What are you doing here?" Vanessa eyed him suspiciously. "There's a book I'm looking for that's about filming. I've looked everywhere else and they're not in stock, so I thought I'd try here, but no luck." Vanessa looked away from him and out the window, then looked back at him. "I heard about your dad….." Chuck stood up from his seat then and interrupted her. "How are you and Nate?" Vanessa caught on and knew Chuck didn't want to talk about it. She and Nate had been going really well lately, but she got the feeling Chuck wasn't that interested and just wanted to change the subject, so she simply replied "We're fine. Um, I was actually gonna walk back home, it's a nice night out. If you wanna come…you know, there are a lot of crazy people out there..." Chuck observed Vanessa. She was the only person who wasn't on his back ever since his dad's death and for this, he was grateful, though he would never tell her that. "I suppose my driver can take a break." Vanessa smiled slightly and walked out of the bookstore and Chuck followed. As they walked a bit past the bookstore, Chuck grabbed Vanessa's arm lightly. "I forgot something in the bookstore. Wait here." Vanessa waited for about one minute and saw Chuck come out of the bookstore and walk towards her. "Let's go." As he and Vanessa walked through Brooklyn, they talked about everything and nothing at all. She never mentioned his father, never asked if he was going to be ok or if there was anything she could do. One of the things he liked about Vanessa was that she didn't push a subject, she didn't push at all. They said their goodbyes and Vanessa thanked him for walking her home, though he knew she had never planned on walking home. She could see his need to be away from chaos for tonight and she had helped him do so for as long as she could. As he walked away from the Humphrey building, Chuck realized he hadn't had a moment of peace like this since before the death of his father. Chuck liked that feeling. He called his driver, and when he was on his way home, Chuck started dialing.

-- - -- -- - - - - -

The next day, as Vanessa walked into the Bedford Avenue Gallery to start work, she noticed a small wrapped package with her name on it waiting for her at the counter. "What's this?" she asked Rufus, as he walked to the front."Some guy came in here and said it was for you. He didn't say who it was from." Vanessa smiled curiously and ripped the wrapping paper off and once she saw what it was, her smile changed into a confused expression. It was the book she had spent all day looking for yesterday. "Film Directing: Shot by Shot" by Steven Katz. Vanessa's brows furrowed. She had not mentioned she was looking for a filming book to anyone, only Chuck, but he couldn't have sent this, she had never told him the name of the book. As Vanessa studied the book, a moment from yesterday came to her mind. A moment when Chuck had told her to wait outside of the bookstore because he had forgotten something. She realized then, that Chuck never forgot anything. He had gone back inside to ask the bookstore owner what book she had been looking for. For the first time that day, Vanessa smiled a smile that reached her eyes.


	2. Spotted

Unexpected.

Chuck/Vanessa fic. After tragedy occurs, Chuck finds comfort in someone he didn't expect.

Chapter 2 : Spotted

To say that Vanessa Abrams was surprised was an understatement. She was shocked. Though she could always tell there was more emotion in Chuck than he let anyone see, she had never expected him to do something so…nice, especially for her, considering she and Chuck had never been the best of friends. In her opinion, such a thoughtful gesture from someone like Chuck Bass was not to be thanked over text. So she decided to thank him in person.

She had just been allowed in by one of the maids and was waiting for him. Though she had been here once before, she had never really taken a good look at all the extravagant furnishings. Everything they owned was so fancy and embellished, it was incredible. As she looked around, Vanessa spotted a black and white picture frame on a nearby mantle. As she took a closer look, she saw a beautiful woman with a younger version of Bart Bass. They were at a dinner table. The woman had long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was smiling and laughing as Bart kissed her hand.

"My parents, from a happier time, before I was born." Vanessa jumped slightly and turned around to see Chuck. Vanessa blushed. "I'm sorry, it just caught my eye."Chuck's eyes travelled down to Vanessa's hands, where she held the book he had gotten her. "I see you found the book." Vanessa looked at the novel in her hands. "That's actually why I'm here. I wanted to thank you for this. You didn't have to do that." Chuck smirked. "It's my pleasure. Consider it a peace offering for everything that had happened with that bar you were trying to save; and also as a small thank you."

"A thank you? For what?" Vanessa asked.

Chuck looked down at the floor and shrugged. "For keeping me company last night, when you didn't have to."

Vanessa nodded and laughed. "If someone told me a month ago that I'd get a thank you gift from you, I would have looked at them like they were crazy. But don't worry, your reputation is safe, I won't tell a soul."

Chuck looked up and smiled. "Thanks."

Vanessa didn't know why she did it. Maybe she did it out of her appreciation, or maybe she felt like he needed one; she wasn't sure. As she walked over to Chuck and put her arms around him, embracing him, Chuck's surprise didn't go unnoticed. He slowly returned her hug and smiled slightly.

Suddenly, a pair of high heels could be heard clicking their way towards them, and then a gasp. As Chuck and Vanessa let go of each other, they turned to see someone they didn't expect, looking at them with a startled expression on their face. It was the Queen B herself, Blair Waldorf.

_Spotted. Lonely Boy's BFF and Chuck Bass getting cozy, more than they should be. Don't worry B, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this. You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl._


	3. The Blackmail Card

**Unexpected.**

**A/N: **Chuck/Vanessa fic. After tragedy occurs, Chuck finds comfort in someone he didn't expect, which may lead to something more than he bargained for.

_**CHAPTER 3: The Blackmail Card**_

As Vanessa and Chuck disentangled themselves from their embrace, Blair quickly changed her expression of surprise into one of contempt as she glared at Vanessa.

Vanessa turned to face Chuck, who was looking at Blair. "I'm gonna go. Thanks again," she told Chuck as she swiftly walked past Blair, who watched her leave, eying the book in her hands. Once Vanessa was out of sight, Blair turned to Chuck.

"Fraternizing with the enemy, Chuck? I thought you knew better."

Chuck turned his back to Blair and walked over to the bar, helping himself to a glass of Scotch. "She's hardly an enemy."

Blair scowled. "What was she thanking you for, and why didn't you return any of my calls yesterday?"

Chuck turned around with a scotch in his hand and smirked as Blair eyed him with a look of disgust on her face. "What exactly can I do for you Blair?"

Blair pursed her lips. "There is absolutely nothing you can ever do for me." Blair angrily turned on her heels and headed toward the exit, with Chuck watching her leave and sipping his Scotch.

- - --- - - - -- - - -

As Vanessa walked away from the Bass household, she heard heels behind her. "Hey!" Vanessa sighed and turned around as Blair walked hurriedly towards her.

"What do you want Blair?" Vanessa asked as Blair stopped in front of her.

"This little friendship or book club or whatever it is you have with Chuck ends now. You wouldn't want Nate to find out you and Chuck seem to be getting friendlier than you should."

Vanessa glared at Blair. "There's nothing to find out. Chuck and I are just friends. So you can stop playing the blackmail card."

Blair smiled as if she were an innocent angel who could do no wrong. "Friends?" Blair sighed impatiently. "It's possible you havn't learned your lesson from last time, so let me make this clear. Chuck despises you and would never be a friend of yours. He's probably just using you like he did the last time, to get to me. Stay out of our world. Consider this your first and final warning." Blair smiled sweetly and turned on her heels, getting into her limo and driving off.

Vanessa angrily turned around and continued walking, not noticing the figure who had placed himself in the alleyway by the Bass household, out of sight. As he watched Vanessa turn the corner, Nate Archibald sighed, replaying everything he had just heard over in his head.

_Poor Nate. On his way to his BFF's house, he ends up hearing more than he should have. That's what happens when you eavesdrop. But I'm sure your old friend Chuck Bass wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your friendship again….right? You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl._


	4. The Truth About Lies

**Unexpected.**

**A/N: ** Thank you to all that reviewed. Reviews keep me going and are greatly appreciated. 

_**CHAPTER 4: The Truth About Lies**_

Chuck Bass flipped open his cellphone and saw a text from Serena asking if Blair was with him. As he replied advising Serena that Blair had just left, one of the maids came in. "Mr. Bass, you have a visitor. Mr. Archibald."

Chuck set his phone on the glass table in the center of the lounge area. "Send him in."

A few seconds later, Nate walked in, and as Chuck looked at him, he could tell something was bothering him. Nate changed his expression and smiled. "Hey."

Chuck observed Nate as he sat down in the seat across from him. "You look like you could use a drink. Care for one?" asked Chuck as he stood up and walked over to the bar.

Nate Archibald wasn't sure what to say. He had heard the conversation between Vanessa and Blair downstairs and he didn't' know how to feel about it, didn't know if he should mention it. Blair had told Vanessa to stay away from Chuck. She was obviously threatened by whatever time Chuck and Vanessa were spending together, a fact that surprised Nate, since he knew that they were never really friends and that the only thing they had in common was him. However, Nate knew that Blair tended to be dramatic and had a tendency of making things a bigger deal than they really were. Could he really be troubled by the fact that Chuck and Vanessa seemed to be becoming friends? They were two of the most important people in his world and they both cared about him. Nate decided not to mention what he heard and just shrug it off and be happy that his best friend and girlfriend could get along. After all, it could be worse.

Chuck examined Nate, who was hunched over and seemed to be thinking hard. "What's wrong?" Chuck asked him as he came over and handed Nate his drink.

Nate looked up, shook his head to the drink and smiled. "It's nothing. I just….got into a little argument with my mom today, but everything's ok now." Chuck shrugged and downed Nate's drink. Nate stood up suddenly and asked "You wanna get something to eat? I'm starving."

Chuck set down the glass and smirked. "Let me get my coat." As Chuck left the room, Nate heard a vibration coming from Chuck's phone that was on the table next to him. The display name showed _Vanessa_. Nate's brows furrowed as he looked at the phone. Suddenly, he had an idea. He stood up and walked as far away from Chuck's phone as possible and pretended to be looking around. He didn't know why he felt compelled to do this and was about to change his mind when Chuck walked back in the room, putting his coat on. Nate stopped looking around and looked at Chuck.

"Your phone was vibrating. It was probably Blair calling. You know how she gets sometimes." Nate chuckled.

Chuck picked up his phone, opened it, and saw a missed call from Vanessa. Chuck swallowed and snapped his phone shut quickly. "It was just Blair. I'll call her later."

Nate nodded and eyed Chuck as he put his phone in his pocket. "Let's go." Chuck told him as he walked towards the elevator, Nate following behind him.

As they stepped outside into the cold evening air, Nate grabbed Chuck's arm. "Actually, I just remembered there's something I have to do. Mind if we take a raincheck?"

Chuck studied Nate. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Nate nodded. "Yea I'm fine, I just forgot I had to do something, that's all. I'll talk to you later." Nate smiled and tapped Chuck lightly on the shoulder and walked away.

Chuck watched Nate leave. He had no idea why he had lied to Nate about who had called; maybe he had lied because he didn't want their friendship to go off track again. He had told him it was Blair when it was actually Vanessa, and for that, Chuck felt guilty. Still, there was somewhere he wanted to go.

- - - - - - --- -- - - - - - - - - - - -

As Vanessa walked home, her anger grew. How dare Blair try and blackmail her into doing anything? After minutes of debating whether she should or shouldn't , she had just called Chuck and he hadn't answered. She had wanted to tell him about her discussion with Blair outside of his home, but she was glad he hadn't picked up. Maybe it was better to just leave it alone. What if Blair was right? What if Chuck was just using her for something he wanted? She knew Chuck absolutely despised Dan, and considering how she was Dan's best friend, maybe he was seeking revenge. Maybe she should just distance herself from Chuck for good.

She walked into the Humphrey loft, slammed the door and set her book and purse down on the couch. She spotted Dan in the kitchen, getting something to drink. He looked at her. "Nice to see you too."

Vanessa sighed and walked over to the kitchen. "Sorry. It's never a good day when you run into Blair Waldorf." She sat down and Dan sat next to her.

"Ah. What has Blair done now?" he asked her. Vanessa wasn't sure if she should tell Dan, simply because she knew he already disliked the fact that she was with Nate, though he never mentioned him. If she told him that she was also starting to hang out with Chuck, Dan would flip out on her. Before she got a chance to answer, her phone rang. Vanessa fished it out of her pocket and nearly dropped it in a rush to do so. Dan managed to catch it before it fell on the floor and saw the id say _Chuck._ Vanessa snatched the phone, but it was too late.

Dan looked at Vanessa sharply. "Why is Chuck Bass calling you?"Vanessa stood up quickly and said "We'll talk later. I gotta go." She rushed out, heading towards the elevator, as Dan called after her. As soon as she got inside the elevator and started heading down, she picked up. "Yea?" she answered.

"Are you at Humphreys?" Chuck asked her. Vanessa swallowed. "Yea, why?"

"I'm outside, at the corner. Meet me." He hung up. Why was he here, she wondered. As Vanessa stepped outside, she bundled up her jacket. The cold air nipped at her and she shivered. She walked to the corner and saw Chuck leaning against the wall of the corner store, his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Chuck smirked. "Is that any way to greet a Bass?" Vanessa pursed her lips. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually glad you're here." She sighed and suddenly asked "Are you using me to get to Dan?"

Chuck's smirk changed to one of confusion. "What?"

Vanessa repeated "Are you using me to get to Dan?"

Chuck glared at her. "Where is this coming from?"

Vanessa sighed impatiently. "Just answer the question!"

Chuck stopped leaning on the wall and stood before her. "No, I'm not using you to get to Humphrey. It's no secret that I detest him, but I'm not using you to get to him. If I wanted to get to him, I would have done it already."

Vanessa stood her ground. "Dan is my best friend and I swear, if you do anything to hurt him…"

Chuck silenced her. "You're in no position to make threats. Like I said, I'm not using you. Where are you getting this?"

Vanessa looked away and Chuck perused her. "Wait, did Blair say something to you?" Vanessa looked at Chuck. "No, never mind, it doesn't matter. You and I have only one thing in common, and that's Nate. Let's keep it that way." Vanessa turned to leave but Chuck grabbed her hand, preventing her from doing so.

"You don't believe me, do you? You think I'm using you. What did Blair say to you?" Vanessa pulled her hand away from Chuck's.

"Nothing! Just stay away from Dan…and from me." She hurriedly walked away, as Chuck watched her go.

In the distance, camera phones were clicking away.

-- --- --- -- -- - - - - - -- -

Blair Waldorf was furious. On her way home, she couldn't get Chuck and Vanessa out of her head. "Get a hold of yourself Blair," she told herself as she tried to think of something else. Her phone started ringing and she saw that Nate was calling. She picked up "Hello?"

She heard Nate on the other end. "Hey, I know this is gonna sound random, but can you meet me at the park by your house? I'm here right now."

Blair told Nate she'd be down in a minute, put on her coat and gloves and headed downstairs. As she walked towards the park, she spotted Nate sitting down at one of the benches. She hurriedly walked over to him.

"Is everything ok?" she asked as she sat down next to him. Nate turned to her.

"I heard you and Vanessa outside of Chuck's house earlier today." Blair eyed Nate suspiciously. "Eavesdropping now, are we?"

Nate sighed. "Why do you have such a problem with her? She's my girlfriend and I really like her and she's a great girl if you would just get to know her. There's nothing going on between her and Chuck, ok? They're just friends."

Blair scrutinized Nate. "You sound like you're trying to convince yourself more than me." Nate looked away from her. Blair grabbed a hold of Nate's arm. "Do you know something?" she asked him.

Nate pulled away from her grasp and stood, looking down at her. "No, I don't know anything. Just forget it. Be nice to Vanessa."

As Nate walked away, both he and Blair's phone beeped. Nate stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocket as Blair did the same. It was the latest gossip from Gossip Girl. As Nate and Blair opened their phones, they saw the headline read "Spotted. A Bass & A Brooklynite." Underneath, was a picture of Chuck grabbing Vanessa's hand as she tried to walk away. Nate looked at the picture and then up at Blair who had a wounded look on her face. "Now do you think it's nothing?" she yelled as she stood up and rushed past Nate, with him following behind her.

_As the weather gets colder, apparently, so do the friendships, if that's what you want to call them. You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl._


	5. What A Tangled Web We Weave

**Unexpected.**

**A/N: **Thank you to all that reviewed. Reviews keep me going and are greatly appreciated!

_**CHAPTER 5: What A Tangled Web We Weave**_

Nate struggled to keep up with Blair, who was practically jogging towards the limo that sat in front of her home. "For the third time, where are you going?!" he asked her, panting slightly.

As her door was opened for her, she turned to Nate, a look of defiance on her features. "As much as I hate to admit this, I'm going to Brooklyn! Are you coming?"

Nate surveyed Blair. " I don't think going to Brooklyn is such a good idea. We don't even know where exactly they are."

Blair pursed her lips. "It's not that hard to figure out." Blair turned and got in the limo. She looked back at Nate and sighed exasperatedly. "Are you coming?! We don't have time to waste."

Nate looked around and then back at Blair, who stared at him and tapped her foot impatiently. He sighed and got inside as Blair asked her driver why they were still there.

-- - - - -- - - -----

Chuck Bass watched Vanessa quickly walk away from him. Surprisingly, he found himself walking after her and calling her name. He didn't understand why he did so, but he was rather busy at the moment to question it further.

Vanessa picked up her pace as she heard Chuck call after her. She fished out her phone and saw she had a missed call from Dan. As she arrived to the front steps of the Humphrey loft, Dan opened the door and walked out. "Dan? What are you doing?"

Dan bundled up his coat as he felt the chill in the air. "I called you and you didn't answer, so I came out to look for you. What's going on?" His gaze left Vanessa's and traveled past her shoulder after a moment. "What the hell is he doing here?" Dan asked.

Vanessa turned around to see Chuck arriving at Dan's front steps. The tension in the air was palpable as Chuck and Dan glared at each other, Vanessa in the middle of them, wishing she could be anywhere else.

Chuck's gaze left Dan's and landed on Vanessa. "We need to talk. A moment?"

Dan got in front of Vanessa and looked at Chuck irritably, pausing in front of him.

"I may not know exactly what's going on, but I'm warning you Chuck, stay away from her."

Chuck glared at Dan. "Like you stayed away from my father?"

Vanessa grabbed a hold of Dan's arm and tried to pull him back. "Dan, please, forget it. Let's just go inside."

As Chuck peered at Dan, he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, but didn't bother to check it. Now was not a good time.

Dan pulled away from Vanessa's grasp and turned to her. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. You shouldn't be dealing with someone like him, Vanessa."

Camera phones were still clicking away, but none of them noticed.

"This is none of your concern. Vanessa's a big girl, she can handle herself." Chuck said, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

Dan glared at Chuck. "Don't talk like you know her."

Chuck smirked. "Where's Serena when you need her? I'm sure if she was here, you'd forget all about this and go running after her, as she ignores you for the artist, as usual."

Dan grabbed Chuck's collar.

Vanessa had had enough. "Stop it!" she yelled as she pried Dan's hands off of Chuck. "Dan! Stop it! Let go!" she yelled.

Dan angrily let go and stared at Vanessa incredulously, panting. "What, you're taking his side now?!"

"No, but fighting him won't solve anything!" She reached out to touch him, but Dan shrugged her off indignantly. "You know what? Forget it! Don't say I didn't warn you about him." With that, he angrily marched away from them, down the block, and turned the corner. Vanessa watched him go, tears starting to well in her eyes.

She slowly turned around to face Chuck, who saw the tears in her eyes. He remembered the embrace she had given him just hours before. Slowly and hesitantly, Chuck put one arm around her shoulder. Vanessa leaned into him, crying, both her hands shielding her face as Chuck swallowed hard and put his other arm around her, enveloping her.

------------------

Ten minutes later, Chuck and Vanessa found themselves sitting on the front steps of the Humphrey loft. They hadn't said a word. Just sat there, Chuck listening to Vanessa sniffle from time to time. Finally, Chuck sighed and stood up, walked down the steps, and turned to Vanessa. "I know you have all the reasons in the world not to trust me. But I'm not using you to get to Humphrey." He shook his head and looked down. "I don't even know why I came here tonight. I don't know what I'm doing." As Chuck turned to leave, Vanessa got up from the steps and grabbed his hand.

Chuck turned to her. "Don't go." she told him. Chuck studied her, breathing heavily, the cold air making his breath visible.

At that moment, a black limo pulled up in front of them. As the door opened and it's occupiers stepped out, Chuck and Vanessa found themselves just feet away from Blair and Nate.

_Well, well, what do we have here? Queen B and Nate pay a visit to Brooklyn to find their hearts intertwined. In the kingdom of the Upper East Side, will friendship and loyalty remain, or will someone have their head cut off? You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl._


	6. Things Get Damaged, Things Get Broken

**Unexpected.**

**A/N: **Thank you to all that reviewed. Reviews keep me going and are greatly appreciated!

_**CHAPTER 6: Things Get Damaged, Things Get Broken**_

Chuck and Vanessa quickly let go of the other's hand as Blair and Nate walked towards them outside the Humphrey loft.

Vanessa walked towards Nate. "Nate, what are you doing here?"

Blair interrupted before Nate could respond. "Cut the innocent charade Vanessa. You know, if you guys wanted to have a secret affair, doing so in the public eye isn't such a smart idea!" Blair thrust her phone at Vanessa's face.

Vanessa saw pictures of her and Chuck from just moments ago. Blair snatched her phone away and angrily looked at Chuck. "What is going on here Chuck?"

Chuck looked from Nate, who was saying nothing and looking down, to Blair. "Nothing's going on."

Blair shook her head slowly. "Really? It doesn't look like nothing." She swallowed hard. "What's happened to you?"

Chuck said nothing and looked at Vanessa, who was looking at Nate. Blair's eyes were starting to well up with tears, but she managed to keep them at bay for the moment. She looked at Nate. "What? You're just gonna stand here and say nothing?"

Nate looked up at her and saw that she was trying desperately to fight off the tears that were threatening to escape. Honestly, that was exactly what Nate wanted to do. He felt betrayed and hurt and angry and didn't want to do anything but look at the ground and avoid the drama he felt was ensuing. He wanted to run, but his feet would not move. All he could do was stand there, the reality of what seemed to be happening at the moment keeping him still and vacant. He slowly looked from Blair to Vanessa to Chuck. "Why did you lie to me?"

Chuck looked confused. "Lie to you? About what?"

Nate's anger started to grow and become evident as he raised his voice a bit. "I know that it was Vanessa that called you earlier, at your house."

Chuck realized what Nate was talking about and sighed.

Nate continued. "I was on my way to see you and I overheard Blair telling Vanessa to stay away from you…" Chuck turned his attention on Blair, who was glaring at Vanessa sharply, then back at Nate, who carried on. "I didn't wanna believe that something was going on between you guys, so I didn't mention it to you when I got upstairs. I told myself that you wouldn't do something like that again. I shrugged it off and decided to be happy that two of the most important people in my life were getting along." Nate shook his head. "Then, when you went to get your coat, I saw Vanessa calling you." He sighed. "I guess a part of me just wanted to make sure I had nothing to worry about, so I pretended I didn't know who called you. I suggested it was Blair, to see if you would tell me the truth…but you didn't. You lied."

There was silence as Chuck and Nate glared at each other. Chuck didn't know what to say.

For the first time since Blair and Nate arrived, Vanessa touched Nate's arm and spoke. "Nate, please, let me explain." Nate turned to Vanessa, who had silent tears running down her cheeks.

He shrugged her off. "There's nothing to explain. You and I have had an amazing month together. I thought we were happy."

Vanessa wiped the tears away, but more came down. "We were! We are. Look, I called Chuck because I was angry with Blair and I just wanted to let him know what happened. My anger took over my head in that moment. But nothing's happened, I swear."

Blair turned to Chuck. "Then why are you here, in Brooklyn, outside of Humphrey's apartment, holding her hand?!"

For that, Chuck had no answer, because he didn't know himself. He didn't know why he came to Brooklyn, he didn't know why he called her to meet him, he didn't know why he actually went after her when she left. He didn't have the answers to any of those questions. So he said nothing and just stared at Blair.

Blair sighed as more tears welled up and pushed Chuck angrily. "You don't even have an explanation for that, do you?!" She pushed Chuck again, and he hit the railing. "What's wrong with you? Have we lost what we had because of some lowly girl from BROOKLYN Chuck?!" She started to hit Chuck but he took her hands and stopped her just as Nate rushed to Blair and guided her away from him, Vanessa watching helplessly, tears escaping from both her and Blair's eyes.

Chuck straightened himself and shouted. "And what exactly did we have Blair?! Games? A relationship?! Certainly not the latter! Ever since my father died, I find myself being so sick of everything! The games we play, the parties, everything!"

Blair pushed Nate, who was holding her steady, away. "What are you saying Chuck?! You're tired of me, of us?!" She wiped at the tears on her cheeks and stared at Chuck, who shook his head and quickly walked away from them. Blair watched him leave and shouted after him, her voice cracking. "Go ahead and run away! That's about the only thing you're good at!!!" She watched him turn the corner, out of sight, her heart breaking into pieces.

She looked at Nate and then to Vanessa. There was nothing but silence between the three of them. Blair Waldorf swallowed hard and wiped the last tears away. She rushed to her limo and got inside, Nate starting to follow her. Before he stepped inside the limo, he took a look at Vanessa who stared at him, her eyes shining. "Nate…" she started. Nate shook his head at her and she stopped. He stepped inside the limo and Vanessa watched it drive off. As the limo drove out of sight, she brought her hands to her face, sat down, and cried.

_It looks like these four New Yorkers are having a harder time finding warmth in this cold weather today. The question is, if they find their source of heat, who will it be with? You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl._


	7. The Choices We Make

**Unexpected.**

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. Christmas shopping and all. I'm unsure if my next update will be before the New Year or not. Depends on the time I have, but just in case, have a happy holiday! This chapter won't have drama like the others and it's a bit shorter, but it moves the story along. Thank you again for the reviews and please continue to do so. They keep me writing.

_**CHAPTER 7: The Choices We Make**_

Vanessa Abrams slowly opened her eyes to the sound of music coming from the living room of the Humphrey loft. She sluggishly turned over and reached for her cellphone on the nightstand, checking the time. It was 10:30 in the morning. Vanessa groaned and dug her face deeper into her pillow, bringing the covers over her head. The memories from last night's drama crept their way into her mind, causing Vanessa to groan even more. She had called Nate three times after he left, all of them unanswered.

Vanessa slowly got out of bed, giving up on obtaining more sleep. She opened her door and saw Rufus in the kitchen. He looked up as she walked towards him. "I'm sorry Vanessa, did the music wake you?"

Vanessa shook her head. "No, it's fine." She watched Rufus take out eggs from the fridge, then casually glanced at Dan's closed door. She hadn't spoken to him since he'd left her and Chuck standing outside the loft. She had cried on the front steps for what seemed like forever, calling Nate and waiting for Dan to come back, then grew tired and had come upstairs to get some sleep.

She couldn't understand how much things could change in so little time. About three days ago, everything was fine. She was with Nate and was happy. She and Dan were fine; and most importantly, she had no real drama in her life. My, how things had changed. At the moment, she didn't have Nate or Dan, and all she had was drama. She also had a certain Bass that had crept his way into her life more than she was used to.

Rufus glanced at Vanessa, who looked in deep thought. "Is something wrong?" he asked her as he set to whipping the eggs.

Vanessa looked up at him, shaken out of her thoughts. She sighed. "Honestly, it could be better." Before Rufus could say another word, Vanessa suddenly stood up. "I think I'm gonna just get ready and go out for a walk." She walked towards the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Rufus with a confused expression.

About twenty minutes later, Vanessa was ready and was walking out the door of the Humphrey loft. It was another cold day. She bundled up her jacket even more as she walked down the block, not really knowing where she was going.

As she walked, she thought about the events from the night before. She had never wanted to escape as much as she did in those moments. Everything had gone wrong, and having pictures being taken of her and Chuck didn't make them any better.

Chuck. That was a mystery Vanessa couldn't figure out. She couldn't understand his actions of late, or hers for that matter. She recalled grabbing his hand and asking him to stay with her last night, much like that time he asked her to stay at his little soiree a few months ago when he was helping her with the bar. She didn't know why she did it, but she did. Months ago, she despised him and all he stood for. But when he had tried to help her with the bar, though it was just a bet, Vanessa caught a glimpse of his human side. Though she distanced herself from him a bit after that whole incident, she would never forget. Now, since she had been with Nate, she was hearing about Chuck more and more, and seeing him from time to time. But they were never alone. Nate was always with them. However, that day she ran into Chuck at the bookstore, and he walked with her to Brooklyn, he seemed relaxed and not so much evil. They had talked about everything and nothing. If anyone on the street had seen them, they would have guessed they were best friends, laughing and joking. It was nice. Vanessa smiled to herself.

As she continued walking to an unknown destination, she heard her phone ringing in her purse. She looked at it and saw that it was none other than Chuck. Vanessa watched her phone as it rang, not knowing what to do. If she didn't pick up, she could just start to ignore him and forget him and the moments they'd been having. If she did pick up, she could be getting herself into something risky. She stopped on the street, looking down at her phone as Chuck Bass called her, debating on whether she should pick up or not.

_Looks like Lonely Boy's BFF is finally starting to be a little more cautious when dealing with a certain Bass. The question is, will she heed the warnings she's been given, or will curiosity kill the cat? You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl._


	8. A Secret

**Unexpected.**

**A/N: So sorry for the long delay. I had a serious case of writer's block along with work and starting school, but thankfully my writer's block has passed and I have some time, and I'm hopeful that we will get some C/V scenes in the future, which is inspiring. The Italics are memories from a previous time, except for the end, that's Gossip Girl. Reviews are appreciated.**

_**CHAPTER 8: A Secret**_

As Chuck Bass left the school grounds and entered his limo, Dan watched him with narrowed eyes, Serena at his side. She squeezed his hand. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked Dan as he watched Chuck's limo drive off.

Dan snapped out of his reverie and smiled at Serena. "It's nothing. Hey, you mind if I take a rain check on dinner tonight? There's something I have to do." Serena smiled at him. "No it's ok. I actually wanted to go spend some time with Blair tonight." Dan kissed her forehead, told her he would talk to her later, and walked towards the subway, headed for home.

It had been some time since the drama with he, Chuck, and Vanessa had taken place in front of his home. The new year had indeed brought some changes. He and Serena were back together, dealing with the knowledge that they share a sibling and that their parents were together, he and Vanessa were speaking again (by conveniently deciding to avoid their main problem), Chuck was moving back in with Lily, Nate and Vanessa hadn't spoken as far as he knew, and Blair was the same old Blair, determined and vengeful on those who attempted to play games with her. Well, not all things had changed.

Still, as Dan walked and thought about it, he couldn't help but feel that there was something going on, something he was missing, something that had to do with Vanessa. He recalled Vanessa coming home late more often, hanging up the phone quickly whenever he walked into a room. Yes, something was definitely going on, and Dan really hoped it wasn't what he thought, something involving a certain Bass.

-------------

As soon as Chuck stepped inside his limo, he called her. She picked up after the third ring. Chuck smirked. "Same time, same place, tonight?" She chuckled on the other end and agreed. He smiled slightly and disconnected the call. As he poured himself a drink on his way home, Chuck remembered how they had gotten to this point, how it had all started weeks before….

_Just as he was about to hang up, he heard her voice on the other end say hello. Suddenly, he found himself not knowing what to say. He swallowed as she said "Chuck, hello?" He made himself speak. "I didn't think you were going to pick up." He heard her sigh on the other end. "I was thinking about not picking up actually." Chuck looked out of the window of his limo as it drove around New York. "So what made you?" She stayed silent. Chuck thought perhaps she didn't know why, just like he didn't know why he was calling her. _

_The drama from the night before, in front of Humphrey's buildling, was exhausting and he remembered how he just walked away from it all. From Blair, from Nate, from her. She spoke again. "What do you want Chuck?" He continued looking out at passersby as she waited. He took a deep breath and said "I don't know what I want….I guess maybe I want to talk. Can we meet somewhere?" _

_Vanessa shook her head as Chuck waited for her answer. She shouldn't meet him. She shouldn't be speaking with him at all. But she was curious and couldn't help but realize that she wanted to see him, so she agreed to meeting him and he told her to meet him that night at 8 at Central Park. Vanessa exhaled as she hung up the phone call._

_------_

_Hours later, as she walked farther into Central Park, she spotted him leaning against the tree, his back to her, waiting. He hadn't seen her yet. She stopped walking. Maybe she can just turn around and run away without him noticing. Vanessa thought about doing exactly that, but that plan was over as Chuck turned around and saw her. She continued walking towards him as he walked to her. _

_They stopped in front of each other, neither of them knowing what to say. Finally, Chuck said "Thanks for meeting me." Vanessa nodded and asked "What did you want to talk about that apparently couldn't be talked about over the phone?" Chuck looked down at the ground as Vanessa waited, wondering why her heart was beating so fast. She wrote it off as the cold weather and how fast she had been walking. Chuck looked up at her. He saw that she was waiting to hear what he had to say, and he didn't even know what to say. He had no planned conversation, he had nothing. _

_Vanessa looked away from him. "I shouldn't have come." She turned to walk away but Chuck lightly grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Wait." he said. He turned her to face him again. He noticed that she was looking at everything else but him. The trees, the people passing by, the benches. He sighed. "You know, looking at me won't turn you into stone." She looked at him and frowned. "Sorry, I just…..I don't think this was a good idea after all. I should just go home." Once again, she turned to leave, with more urgency than before, but to no avail. At that moment, Chuck grabbed her and lightly pulled her to him, her face inches from his. He closed the gap between them and kissed her gently, and she returned it._

_Suddenly, she stopped the kiss and pushed him away. "What are you doing?" she asked, breathing heavily. Chuck shrugged. " I don't know." She watched his lips and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, people watching them as they passed…._

Chuck smiled at the memory. Ever since that night, he and Vanessa had been sneaking around to be with each other, and he was pretty sure no one suspected a thing. They worked hard at being careful. They decided it was better with no one else involved, just them. No drama, no gossip, nothing. He had no name for what they were. He didn't feel the need to classify them and neither did she. All he knew was that Vanessa had come to be someone he truly cared about as he spent more and more time with her. They hadn't had sex yet, but there had been many occasions where they almost had, but Vanessa stopped it. He would be lying if he said he didn't want her, and he was pretty sure she wanted him, but there was a time and place for everything, he supposed, thought a lot of times it was hard thinking that way with her. Chuck smirked at the thought of him seeing her that night, picking up where they left off the night before.

_Who would have thought? Chuck Bass and Lonely Boy's BFF having a secret affair. The thing about secrets is they always come out sooner or later, and when that time comes, who will fall and who will be left standing? You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl._


	9. Caught

**Unexpected.**

**A/N: Reviews keep me writing and are appreciated. xoxo**

_**CHAPTER 9: Caught**_

Vanessa couldn't help but smile widely as Chuck walked over to greet her. She had just arrived at the Bass home and was eager to pick up where they left off the night before. She threw her arms around him as he kissed her softly, his way of saying hello again. He stopped the kiss, took her hand, and led her upstairs, smirking at her.

They entered Chuck's room, which Vanessa had been in several times since they started secretly seeing each other. She turned to him as he closed the door behind them. "Shouldn't you be packing? You're going to move in with Lily soon, aren't you?" Chuck looked at her curiously. Vanessa snapped her fingers. "Oh, I forgot, you probably have people to pack things for you." She shook her head, smiling. "Could we be any more different?"

Chuck put his hands around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers. "Impossible, and I couldn't care less." He kissed her softly, guiding her over the edge of the bed. Vanessa laughed as they both fell on his soft, comfortable mattress. They continued exploring each other's mouths as Chuck's hands started their way under her shirt. Vanessa moaned slightly and suddenly took his hands, stopping them from cupping her breasts.

Chuck broke the kiss, and rolled over to lay next to her, sighing. Vanessa exhaled. "I'm sorry. It's just……"She eyed Chuck as he got up from the bed, walked towards the bathroom, and turned on the water. From the bathroom, he yelled "I'm gonna take a cold shower….again." Vanessa frowned slightly. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, so why was she so cautious about finally being with him like they both wanted? She slowly walked to the bathroom and watched Chuck shower through the glass door.

They had been seeing each other secretly for about a month and this is the way they both liked it. There was no one that could turn their noses up at seeing them together, no gossip, it was just the two of them. But deep down, Vanessa wasn't sure how long they would be able to keep this up. Sometimes she thought she saw Dan eyeing her suspiciously, and she could tell that there was something he'd been wanting to ask her, but he hadn't brought anything up.

"Vanessa?" Vanessa was shaken out of her thoughts as Chuck's head poked out of one side of the glass shower door, eyeing her with a curious look. "Why are you standing there?" Vanessa shrugged. "Nothing." She glanced at Chuck's wet shoulders as he continued to glare at her, wet and naked. Vanessa bit her lips and turned around, grabbing her bag and coat. "I think I'm gonna spend the night at home tonight." She rushed down the stairs, and heard Chuck yell at her to wait. As she got to the bottom stair, she saw Chuck rushing out with a towel around his wait, asking her to wait. She shook her head. She needed to get out of there before she decided to throw away common sense. She grabbed the door handle and turned it just as Chuck caught up with her, grabbing his towel to keep it from falling to the floor. As Vanessa opened the door, she gasped at the sight in front of her and Chuck. There, at Chuck Bass' doorway, was Dan Humphrey, and he did not look happy.

_Lonely Boy, his BFF, and Chuck Bass in nothing but a towel? Sounds like a recipe for entertainment. Let's hope they don't dissapoint. You know you love me, XoXo Gossip Girl._


	10. What You Don't Know

**Unexpected.**

**A/N: Reviews keep me writing and are appreciated. xoxo**

_**CHAPTER 10: What You Don't Know**_

"I knew it!" Dan yelled as he took in Vanessa and Chuck's appearances, Vanessa looking shocked and flushed and Chuck wrapping his towel tighter around him, narrowing his eyes. "Dan?! What are you doing here?" Vanessa asked.

Dan sighed. "I followed you, and I'm glad I did. I knew something was going on with you two." Vanessa looked back at Chuck. "Can you put some clothes on please?" Chuck looked at her. "I'll be right back." he said as he started walking upstairs. Vanessa then looked at Dan, who took that opportunity to walk inside. "This isn't what it looks like."

Dan shook his head as Vanessa closed the door behind her. "Oh really? So Chuck wasn't just in a towel, and you weren't looking like you got caught doing something you shouldn't?" Vanessa looked down. Dan sighed. "Look, Vanessa, I can't tell you what to do. But you are my best friend and If I'm suggesting that you be careful with Chuck Bass, it's for a reason. I don't want you as a pawn in his game."

Vanessa looked up as Dan continued. "If I've been a little overprotective lately, it's only because I care." He shrugged. Vanessa looked at Dan appreciatively and walked over to him, hugging him. "Thank you for caring." she whispered in his ear. "He's not as evil as he seems to be. I'm fine." She then kissed his cheek and ended their embrace, smiling at him. Dan nodded.

Just then, Chuck walked downstairs, fully clothed, to Vanessa's side. He and Dan just looked at each other for a moment. Suddenly, Chuck broke the silence. "We're gonna be seeing a lot of each other. I'm going to be moving in with Lily, and as we all know, she and Rufus are together… and it looks like it's going to stay that way." Dan said nothing. Suddenly, Chuck extended his hand towards Dan. Dan looked down at it, then to Vanessa, who slowly nodded. He looked back at Chuck, then back down to his extended hand, and shook it.

Vanessa smiled and took the both of them into a group hug, but Chuck and Dan didn't let it last long and quickly pulled themselves away from each other, clearing their throats. "I expect you'll be discreet about me and Vanessa." Chuck told Dan. Dan let out a short laugh. "Believe me, your secret is safe with me. The last thing I want is Vanessa to be the next big gossip. There's enough of that going on."

There was an awkward silence between the three of them. Dan cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I'll head home. You coming?" he asked Vanessa. Vanessa looked to Chuck. "I think I'm gonna spend the night at home tonight." Chuck nodded and was leaned his head down to kiss her, but stopped, and looked at Dan, who was watching. "Do you mind Humphrey?" Dan looked confused and then said "Oh! Yea, I'll wait outside." As Dan left them alone, Vanessa kissed Chuck, wrapping her arms around him. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said, smiling.

Five minutes later, Dan and Vanessa were walking away from the Bass home, laughing and talking. Little did they know, they were being watched, Vanessa in particular.

-----

As he put down his binoculars and rolled up the car window, his phone started to ring. "Yea?" he asked as he picked up. "Yea, she was inside with him. I'm watching her leave with some guy right now." He listened as the person on the other line spoke to him. "She's definitely someone important to him. The time I've been watching them, there's no doubt about that." He smiled slyly as he listened. "Don't worry. Chuck Bass is going to pay for what he did, and this Vanessa girl is the way to do it." He ended the call and dropped his cellphone on the passenger seat, where there were black and white photos of Chuck and Vanessa.


	11. MIA

**Unexpected.**

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. School & work takes up most of my time. Keep the reviews coming please. They keep me writing. **

_**CHAPTER 11: M.I.A.**_

Chuck was starting to get a little impatient. Vanessa had called and told him she was on her way to see him and she would be there in ten minutes. That was half an hour ago. It was Saturday night and it was empty in the Van Der Woodsen home. He didn't really know where everyone else was, nor did he really care. He found it odd, however, that he was the only one home on a Saturday night, usually he was the first one out on his quest for pleasure, alcohol, and women. That was before.

As Chuck poured himself a glass of Scotch and waited, he thought of how much time he'd been spending with Vanessa in secret. As far as he knew, Dan had kept quiet after finding out about them a few weeks prior. Few things had changed since they were caught. He had moved into the Van Der Woodsen home and had been living with Lily for quite a while and had to admit, it was rather nice to see familiar faces instead of living alone in his old home. He and Vanessa continued seeing each other whenever they could, and no one besides Dan knew a thing. Nate and Blair were officially back together, though he admitted there was little contact he had with Nate in the past couple of weeks, and he had no contact with Blair at all. He still didn't know how he completely felt about their situation, however, he knew he was pretty content at the moment.

He looked at the clock on the wall by the bar. It was now 10:35. Still no Vanessa. He had called her twice earlier to see where she was, but he had yet to receive a callback. He tried again. No answer. This time, he decided to leave a voicemail. "Where are you? Call me when you get this." He hung up. Fifteen minutes passed as Chuck just sat at the bar, drinking Scotch. 10:50. Something wasn't right. Finally, Chuck decided to call someone he didn't expect he would call, but he had no one else.

"Hello?" Dan answered. "Hey, it's me." Chuck replied. "Have you spoken to Vanessa since about 10?" Dan thought. "Uh, no, the last time I saw her was when she was leaving the loft at about 9:30. She said she was gonna go see you. Why? She hasn't shown up?" Chuck sighed. "No. She called at about 10, she said she was on her way and would be here soon and now it's almost 11 and she's still not here. I tried calling her but she didn't respond and she hasn't called back. I thought maybe you might know where she is."

Dan swallowed. It wasn't like Vanessa to ignore calls. She always got back to you one way or another if she was busy. "I'll try calling her, and I'll call you back." He hung up and quickly dialed Vanessa's number. No answer either. He was starting to get worried. He called Chuck back, mildly wondering when it became ok that he was calling Chuck Bass. He picked up. "No answer for me either." Chuck sighed. Dan advised. "It's not like Vanessa to ignore calls. I'm starting to get worried." Chuck looked down at his Scotch. "Yea….listen, I don't wanna leave just in case she shows up. Can you ask around and see if anyone's seen her?"

"Yea, sure." Dan replied. "I'll stop by in a few minutes." Chuck nodded. "Hey Humphrey?". "Yea?" Dan replied. Chuck was silent for about 3 seconds. "Thanks." Dan was surprised he was hearing a thank you from Chuck Bass. "You're welcome." They disconnected the call.

About twenty minutes later, Chuck opened the door to see Dan and let him inside. "Still nothing?" Chuck asked. Dan shook his head. "I asked Serena, Jenny, Nate, my dad, Lily, even Blair, since she was with Nate, and no one's seen or heard from her since before she called you, and she's still not picking up her phone." Chuck sighed and downed another drink. "Yea I know, I tried too." Dan watched Chuck pour another drink. "Want one?" Chuck asked. "No thanks." Dan replied. He cleared his throat and scratched his head. "Uhhh, when I was asking around for Vanessa, I might have kind of let it slip that you were the one that was looking for her." Chuck put down his drink and gave Dan a look. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't thinking about your secret at the time, it just slipped." Chuck nodded. "It's ok. Finding her is more important." Dan continued. "Serena and Jenny said that if they didn't hear from her, they'd come back here."

As the minutes passed, Serena, Jenny, Lily, Rufus, Nate, and Blair all showed up at the Van Der Woodsen home. Chuck explained what happened and noticed the weird, surprised looks he got at the idea that he was supposed to see Vanessa tonight in the once empty home that was now filled, especially from Nate and Blair. However, no one had asked why…yet. He could tell they were curious, but would rather deal with finding her first, which he was grateful for. He had no desire to tell everyone what was going on with them at the moment.

"So, has everyone here tried calling her?" Nate asked. "I got no answer." Neither did anyone else. Jenny spoke up. "Something's not right. Maybe we should call the cops." Just as she finished her statement, Chuck's phone started to ring. Looking at the ID, he saw it said _Vanessa calling_. He breathed a sigh of relief and said "It's her," and picked up the phone. "I've been looking for you all night, where are you?"

He froze as the person on the other line spoke. Their voice was distorted. "If you don't want her to get hurt, I suggest you play nice and listen to everything I say…."

_What happens when one of the most powerful young billionaires in NYC is no longer in control? We'll just have to wait and see, but I'm betting it won't be pretty. You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl._


End file.
